1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to screens for vibratory shakers, screens for classifying and/or filtering material, such screens with one or more ramped portions, and screens with individual screen modules, ramps, and/or plugs, and methods of screen repair and assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art section of each of the above-identified applications is incorporated here fully by reference.
The present invention, in certain embodiments, discloses a screen for a vibratory shaker for screening material flowing thereto, the screen having a frame with a plurality of spaced-apart frame openings, and a plurality of screen modules (or in other aspects, plugs) each disposed in a frame opening, each screen module having a module body with a module opening and screen means (e.g. mesh, screen, openings therethrough, etc.) at the module opening for screening material flowing thereto; such a screen wherein at least one or all screen modules is removably disposed in its respective frame opening; such a screen wherein the frame has exterior sides defining a frame space within the frame and wherein the plurality of frame openings extend substantially all across the frame space; such a screen wherein the frame is substantially flat or is corrugated; such a screen wherein the screening means is screening material (e.g. any mesh, screen or combination thereof) disposed over or in or over and in the module opening; such a screen wherein the frame has holding means and the screen modules have releasable attachment means (e.g. but not limited to a recess on one member and a bead on the other) that cooperate with the holding means to releasably mount the screen modules in the frame; such a screen wherein the frame is substantially flat with a top surface and at least one screen module (or all the modules) has a screening portion that projects above the top surface of the frame; such a screen wherein the frame has a bottom and at least one screen module (or all of them) has a screening portion that projects below the bottom surface; such a screen wherein there are projecting plug portions or module portions both above and below a frame, plate or panel and, in one aspect, holes or openings through the frame, plate or panel; such a screen wherein the plurality of screen modules includes a first set of screen modules and a second set of screen modules, the first set of screen modules having screening means having a first mesh (or screen) of a first mesh (or screen) size, and the second set of screen modules having screening means having a second mesh (or screen) of a second mesh (or screen) size, the first mesh size different from the second mesh size; such a screen wherein the first set of screen modules are for dewatering the material flowing to the vibratory shaker and the second set of screen modules are for classifying the material; such a screen wherein the screening means is removably secured to the screen modules; such a screen wherein the screening means comprises a series of openings extending through the module bodies; such a screen wherein each module body has a threaded end extendable through its respective frame opening and the screen includes a threaded nut for each screen module for mating with the threaded end of the module body to secure the screen modules in their frame openings; such a screen wherein the frame has a frame top surface and each screen module has a top surface which does not project above the frame top surface; such a screen wherein the frame (plate, panel, etc.) is corrugated including periodic raised portions and a plurality of support strips underlie and are attached to the frame, each support strip having a support body having spaced-apart ends spaced-apart sides, and a top surface, and at least one upturned finger projecting above the top surface of the support body, the at least one upturned finger configured and sized for contacting and supporting at least a part of a raised portion of the frame; such a screen wherein the at least one upturned finger is a plurality of spaced-apart upturned fingers; such a screen wherein the at least one upturned finger has a curved top with a shape corresponding to a shape of a raised portion of the frame; such a screen wherein the at least one upturned finger extends up from cuts (e.g. cuts in a plastic or metal strip disposed so that upon bending the finger(s) is created) in the support body and the at least one upturned finger is integral with the support body.
The present invention discloses, in certain embodiments a screen for a vibratory shaker for screening material flowing thereto, the screen having a frame with a plurality of spaced-apart frame openings, a plurality of screen modules (or in other aspects, plugs) each disposed in a frame opening, each screen module having a module body with a module opening and screen means at the module opening for screening material (e.g. fluid, slurries, drilling mud, etc.) flowing thereto, wherein all the screen modules are removably disposed in their respective frame openings, wherein the frame has exterior sides defining a frame space within the frame and cross members which with the exterior sides define the frame openings and wherein the plurality of frame openings extend substantially all across the frame space, wherein the frame has holding means and the screen modules have releasable attachment means that cooperate with the holding means to releasably mount the screen modules in the frame, and wherein the plurality of screen modules includes a first set of screen modules and a second set of screen modules, the first set of screen modules having screening means having a first mesh of a first mesh size, or the module body having openings therethrough of a first size, or both, and the second set of screen modules having screening means having a second mesh of a second mesh size, or the module bodies having openings of a second size, or both, the first mesh size (or first opening size) different from the second mesh size (or second opening size);
The present invention discloses, in certain embodiments, a frame for a screen for a vibratory shaker, the frame having a body with sides and cross members defining a plurality of openings (or a plate or panel with such openings) for mounting therein in each opening a screen module, mounting means for securing the screen modules in the openings; and such a frame wherein the mounting means include release means for releasably mounting each screen module in its respective opening.
The present invention discloses, in certain embodiments, a support strip for supporting part of a screen used in a vibratory shaker, the support strip having a support body having spaced-apart ends spaced-apart sides, and a top surface, and at least one upturned finger projecting above the top surface of the support body, the at least one upturned finger configured and sized for contacting and supporting at least a part of a raised portion of the frame; such a support strip wherein the at least one upturned finger is a plurality of spaced-apart upturned fingers; such a support strip wherein the at least one upturned finger has a curved top with a shape corresponding to a shape of a raised portion of the frame; and such a support strip wherein the at least one upturned finger extends up from cuts in the support body and the at least one upturned finger is integral with the support body.
The present invention, in certain embodiments, discloses a plug (or module) for disposition in an opening of a plug (or module) positioning member of a screen assembly for a vibratory separator that receives fluid with material therein for separation therefrom, the plug (or module) having a body, an opening through the body through which fluid is flowable, and screening apparatus at the opening for screening the fluid with material therein; such a plug or module wherein the screening apparatus is a series of holes through the body; such a plug or module wherein the screening apparatus is at least one, two, three or more layers of mesh and/or screen material used with or without a series of holes through the body, the layers of the same or different mesh or opening size; such a plug or module with holding apparatus on the body for securing the plug to the screen assembly; such a plug or module with releasable holding apparatus for releasably securing the plug to the screen assembly; such a plug or module with a top surface and sized and configured so that the top surface will not project above a top surface of the screen assembly, frame, plate, or panel; such a plug or module wherein the screening apparatus is releasably secured to the body; such a plug or module wherein the plug or module has a length and a width and the screen assembly has a length and a width and the opening in the plug or module positioning member (e.g. frame, plate, panel) has a length, and wherein the length of the plug is substantially equal to the length of the opening and the opening extends for substantially the length of the plug or module positioning member; such a plug or module wherein the plug or module positioning member is selected from the group consisting of a frame, a plate, and a panel and wherein the screening apparatus includes screening material; and such a plug or module with a curved, convex, concave, slanted, or horizontal top on the body.
What follows are some of, but not all, the objects of this invention. In addition to the specific objects stated below for at least certain preferred embodiments of the invention, other objects and purposes will be readily apparent to one of skill in this art who has the benefit of this invention""s teachings and disclosures. It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide:
New, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious: screens and vibratory devices with such screens;, plugs and modules for screens for vibratory separators, in one aspect releasably secured to the screen; three-dimensional screens formed with a flat plate, frame, or panel and a plurality of plugs or modules that project beyond the frame, etc. either above, below, or both; screen or frame, panel, or plate, support strips that have one or more upturned fingers formed by cutting the strip member and bending the finger therefrom; and screens with at least dual screening areas, e.g. an area for dewatering and an area for classifying and/or an area for high wear and replaceable modules or plugs with appropriate screening and/or mesh material to effect this; screens that are easily repairable or have areas that are easily replaced; and such screens that are flat or corrugated.
The present invention, in certain embodiments, discloses a method for making a plate mesh combination, the method including securing (e.g., but not limited to, with adhesive and/or heat) at least one, two, three or more meshes and/or screens to a plate, heating the plate, and corrugating the plate with the mesh and/or screen thereon while it remains heated.
Certain embodiments of this invention are not limited to any particular individual feature disclosed here, but include combinations of them distinguished from the prior art in their structures and functions. There are, of course, additional aspects of the invention described below and which may be included in the subject matter of the claims to this invention. Those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this invention, its teachings, and suggestions will appreciate that the conceptions of this disclosure may be used as a creative basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out and practicing the present invention. The claims of this invention are to be read to include any legally equivalent devices or methods.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the previously-mentioned problems and long-felt needs and provides a solution to those problems and a satisfactory meeting of those needs. To one skilled in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.